A gift imperiled
by rouge25
Summary: My first fillmore fic. A christmassy adventure with some pairings may deepen as the plot progresses. Fillmore and the gang race againts time to stop a hacker from ruining the new comp lab. Enjoy and review please! Rated for Safety COMPLETE! YEY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first Fillmore fic. As Christmas is just around the corner, it's Christmassy but has an adventure too. Features my original character (you'll know it when you read it or just check up in my profile).

Hope you enjoy it!! Merry Christmas!! And a happy new year!!

-_Rouge25- _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oh yea and the disclaimer thing- I don't own Fillmore, Disney does. If I did I'll get them to start producing again!"

Now on to the show….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now "Fillmore" Today's episode Threatened present

_Act 1 A gift spoiled_

Twas the 1st Monday of the Christmas Month. Excitement was high, with students left and right constantly zoning out during lessons in anticipation of the holidays and the parties that are soon to come. The Xmas party club's been working on the school's annual bash all year in preparation of their big debut. Christmas seems to be coming early this year, with gifts already flying all around as people give their loved ones presents. They're not the only ones getting presents; X's is getting a little present of its own this year. Computer Room 23, 24 and 25, with its decade old Macrosoft computers it is the oldest computer room in the school, been there ever since the school was built. Now it is due to be renovated.

X is the winner of this year's Pear Christmas scholastic give away. Its part of their new PR program every year the big computer company gives one lucky school brand new computer labs, with the latest gear that will make even the most obsessed of technophiles drool. Today is the first stage room number 23 is getting half of their old computers replaced completely with a big demonstration ceremony in front of the whole school, a ceremony that big of course, needs the safety patrol. The entire squad is there, with an event this big there can be no slip ups, including 3 certain safety patrollers we know all two well.

"Uh um guard duty" Fillmore mumbles to his two team mates as they enter the hall. It's a known fact that guard duty is one of boring assignments given to the safety patrol, second only to be on convention duty for the turtle watching club.

"What's this? Cornelius Fillmore actually complaining about work!? Wow, nice to see you're still human Fillmore." She spun around looking at her partner with a way exaggerated look of astonishment.

"Ingrid…"

"Yeah, thought you lost you're sanity a few months back" said Nicky with an amused grin at his long time team mate.

"What's this? Gang up on the bald guy day?"

"Actually yes" Ingrid said smiling "Now come on, better get to our post before Vallejo blows a gasket" walking in the direction of the stage the two other patrollers following her pushing against the stream of students that are steadily entering the hall, they were supposed to be on the right side of the stage ready to help out if anything went wrong.

"Yeah, that guy's going to blow himself to an early retirement if he keeps this up and its probably going to be our fault too."

No sooner than they arrived Vallejo was on them like a dog on a bone. He opened his mouth to scream

"Hey Vallejo" Nicky said as if nothing had happened interrupting the commissioner "Come on lets get ready we don't want Folsom to get again would we" with a cocky grin as he slid past with practiced ease.

"I…… Just get to your posts!" exclaimed the commissioner with a blazing look in his eyes as they followed the trio.

Brushing past the commissioner "Yeah you should know, being on the receiving end all the time" Fillmore added in an under tone but loud enough to be heard by Vallejo leaving several other patrollers nearby grinning.

Soon they were past him; Vallejo stared after his best team shaking his head. "_I know they're the best. Too bad they also give me one heck of a headache, not to mention scary bills_"

Fillmore and the others headed to their spot passing a few other teams in the progress exchanging hellos. Each safety patroller knows every patroller in the squad; they were like a family tone another.

"Hey guys, up to your daily routine?" Karen said with a grin, standing with Anza and O'farrel as the trio settled in to their spot beside them

"Annoying Vallejo? Sure someone's got to do it, he's going to go soft if he can't blow some steam off." Fillmore said smiling, leaning against the stage wall.

"Hey Danny you ok? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night" Nicky said, looking inquiringly at the read head. Sure enough he had bags under his eyes.

"Oh all night movie marathon" Danny said as he stifled a yawn. Seeing Karen's face starting to go red "I know I shouldn't have. But there are reruns of the Vampirita Movie! All 4 of them!! I can't miss that!" He added quickly as everyone laughed.

"And you Kar? Don't tell me you watched the movie marathon too?" Nicky added as he saw Karen yawning.

"No.." smiling at him in a Monday blues way as she stifled another yawn "Just still sleepy, you don't look so hot yourself hot shot" She said as he caught him rubbing his eyes

"Oh I was…"

"Hey guys check it out!" Anza said interrupting him as he nodded to the right to the press box. Aside from the X middle school reporters there were reporters from CNN, MORE! MORE!, TIME, Fortune And even NBC.

"No wonder Folsom was going nuts about this thing going perfect with this sort of publicity" Fillmore said as he peered around the room and sure enough camera crews are all over the place.

"Pipe down you guys! Folsom's going to start!" Lorraine calls out. Her team being positioned near to the stage entrance she has a better view of what's going on and sure enough the curtains started to rise. A hush fell over the audience as Principal Dawn Folsom took her place at the podium.

"Good morning everyone!" she exclaims silencing those last minute conversations in the audience. "As you know this year, we are very fortunate to be selected by the Pear computer company as the winner of this year's Christmas scholastic give away!" A loud cheer broke up from the audience, everyone has heard of what the Pear computers can do and the model that came out just 2 days ago was said to be the best yet. Supposedly it's going to beat even Macrosoft in terms of everything a day after its release and it was up on the must have for Christmas list. "And here to deliver the initial shipment, lets give Mr.Rowland an X middle school welcome!" Gesturing to the stage entrance, a tall black haired man in a suit walked out.

"Rowland? The Andrew Rowland? He's actually here?" Anza said turning to the direction of the stage to look at the man.

Everyone was now turning to the direction of the stage and standing on tip toes to look "Yeah, didn't expect that too, guess the PR is just too big to miss" Nicky added " I thought they're just going to send a flunky, its not everyday someone on the world's richest list comes here"

"Wasn't he on the 5th spot?" Asked Danny as he stood on his toes

"3rd Danny" Ingrid answered the red head. It was no surprise that Ingrid knew, due to her reading the finance section of the newspaper everyday. Of course the photographic memory helped too.

"Not exactly 1st yet, he's still gotta catch up to Wade Coleman, Macrosoft's owner" Karen mumbled to Anza and Nicky.

"Yeah but Macrosoft had a head start by 5 years!" Nicky exclaimed "For this guy to catch up that fast… it sure is something."

Mr.Rowland walked up to the center of the stage all the while waving and smiling broadly at the audience.

"Yep" Fillmore mumbled "Publicity… nothing like it" earning him a small grin from Ingrid.

"Its business, Fillmore" she said with a small shrug.

Their talkies suddenly squawked "Turn back and face the audience people!" Vallejo said through the talkies even though he was still turning his head looking on the stage.

Rowland reached the podium; shaking hands with Principal Folsom as he took her place at the mike.

"Thank you everyone for your warm welcome!" with a wide grin on his face. "It is an honor for us to be here! As you know, this year you are the lucky winners of the Pear Christmas scholastic give away!" No sooner after the words left his mouth the audience started cheering again and the cameras started to go wild. Raising both his hands he motioned for the audience to settle down albeit with a grin on his face. When the noise subsided he continued "By the last day of school 3 of your computer labs will be replaced with the latest in Computer technology! No more slow processing! No more bulky screens! And definitely, no virus attacks!" A ripple of laughter broke over the crowd, ever since Pear became active it is a widely known fact that it experiences far less virus attacks than Macrosoft, supposedly because the hackers hate Macrosoft more than Pear. "Everything the best there is! And now ladies and gentlemen I present to you… the Pear 2007!!" The loudest cheer yet broke out as 3 computers on a wheeled desk was carted out on to the center stage. This time Vallejo didn't even bother telling them to turn and face the audience.

Upon seeing it Nicky let out a slow whistle "Man looks even better in person than in the magazines"

"Tell me about it" Fillmore replied as he stood on the tip of his toes to get a better look at the stage. There on the center of the stage were three of the most beautiful computers he had ever seen. Its white carbon fiber skin polished until its like a mirror with a huge but amazingly thin screen and a remarkable small CPU. Although Fillmore wasn't much of a technophile even he had to admit that it was _something_.

"Man I would love to get my hands on one of those babies" Danny muttered under his breath his eyes shining at the sight of the Pear 2007's. "Too bad they cost like $3500 a piece". As he was saying this a screen dropped from the top of the stage, they are connected to the screens of the Pear 2007's so that the audience at the back can see.

As the computers slowly rolled to a stop in the center of the stage, Principal Folsom moved to join Rowland in the center of the stage. "Yes by the start of next semester the installation will all be finished and the computer labs open to the public. Let me remind you that these are to be treated with the outmost care. We are very fortunate to have them here at our school and I just _know _that the safety patrol will give 110 in making sure they are safe.". As she said this she surreptitiously looked at Vallejo, a look that said _or else_. "NOW!! Who wants to see these babies run!!?? A louder cheer if even possible erupted. Turning to Mr. Rowland "If you would do the honors Mr. Rowland" She passed him a remote control that has been sitting on the podium.

"Gladly, and now… X middle school! Welcome to the future!!" He pointed the remote to the computers and pushed the button.

The computers whirred to life, with a remarkable short start up sequence it was on the desktop in record time, and then suddenly the screen went white the cheering died down a notch.

Sensing something might be wrong the safety patrollers started to tense up casting furtive looks into the audience.

Folsom and Rowland who had been watching the crowd spun around. Then someone in the crowd jumped up pointed to the screen and screamed. The entire safety patrol spun around

"Dawg"

The screen had turned black all three of them and in them was a picture of a White knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA cliff hanger!!. More coming soon guys, I'm trying my best to get this done before Christmas. Read and Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Told you I'll update soon! Here act 2 hope you enjoy! And thanks to Queen S of randomness 016 for the first review!

Act 2 _the aftermath_

Nicky's POV

_It was as if all hell had broken loose_, he thought as he and Fillmore jumped up the stage trying to get to the computers to switch them off.

As soon as the scream started, the safety patrol sprung into action. The two teams closest to the stage entrance jumped to either side of the stage trying to close the curtains, and the others tried to keep a riot from breaking out. If Vallejo had time to be looking around, he would be proud. Unfortunately he was too busy trying to get Folsom and Rowland who are now bickering, off the stage. Just as the curtain was half closed green gas started to hiss out of the CPU's _fast. Stink bomb. _

Ok, _now_ hell had broken loose as everyone (except the safety patrol) rushed in a crazed frenzy to escape the stink bomb's range. _Darn it! Why did it have to be a stink bomb,_ by reflex he reached to his belt and grabbed a long cylindrical tube with a strapped mask and attached it to his mouth in a hurry, to his left Fillmore tied a handkerchief to cover his mouth. Ever since the mega stink bomb incident with Parnassus, Nicky had been trying to look for a way to breathe in a stink bomb haze without having to drag a scuba tank around. He found one in the pony bottle. About the size of a large hand phone, the pony bottle is a mini scuba tank, size matters not it can supply up to 15 minutes of air.

The stink gas flowed at an alarming rate, by now the safety patrol had given up trying to keep everyone calm instead they were trying to make sure nobody got stampeded by the crowd.

With surprising speed the hall was empty except for the safety patrollers, some were lucky enough to be on the edge of the effect zone but some weren't .But the rest don't have one handy and you can only hold your breath for so long. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Danny with his face blue. In a split second a he took the deepest breath he can, ripped the mask off and flung it to Danny who caught it and began to breathe deeply from it. He wasn't the only out about the loose it the others were starting to go blue too. Holding his breath he caught Danny's attention and spun his fingers around _spread it around! _Catching Fillmore's eye as he nodded _we got to get it out of here._

Nicky and Fillmore rushed to 3 computers, they each grabbed each end. _And I thought the gas was bad before; know its even worse that it's close. _

"Fillmore!! Which way??" he shouted inhaling some stink gas as he spoke, his stomach retched instantly. He was very sensitive to stink bombs particularly after a meal; lunch was just 2 hours before.

Fillmore quickly jerked his head to the back stage. _Yea… we can't throw this thing outside… it'll just spread.. but where?_ They started moving Fillmore leading the way; his chest was starting to feel heavy by now. Luckily X's backstage had a ramp, so they didn't have to waste time trying to lower the computers. As soon as they reached even ground the pushed with all their might trying to get it out, green gas marking their trail. _I hope you know what you're doing Fillmore _he thought as he glanced at his partner. Sensing his gaze he looked up and pointed toward a door 5 meters from where they are. _Of course! The storeroom! Its locked and with luck, all the dust will null the gas! _With lightning speed before they even rolled to a stop Fillmore jumped at the door, threw it open, Nicky pushed the cart in and as soon as the door closed he ran full pelt to the boy's bathroom holding his hands over mouth as he ran.

Nicky spent a good 5 minutes in the bathroom, losing his breakfast and more. When he got out holding his stomach Fillmore was leaning against the wall waiting, with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Rough time?" he said as he handed him the bottle

He ripped off the bottle cap and with three big gulps downed the contents of the bottle "You owe me lunch Fillmore, why did you have to wait _after _I threw the pony bottle?"

Fillmore had to smile at that. "Hey, don't want to interrupt you playing hero." They slowly made their way back to the hall.

"Well yea" he said as he shot his partner a small smile, "But you still owe me lunch tomorrow, just lost today's back there. Yep, had to pick today of all days. Right when there's tuna tacos." He said looking regretful. "So what did I miss?" he asked as he and Fillmore glanced around the hall.

"Not much, right after we pushed the cart backstage, Ingrid activated the ventilation systems sucked out the gas in no time. Then the medics came in." He said nodding to the right; sure enough several safety patrollers were sitting down breathing through an oxygen mask surrounded by several nurses. Danny and Karen were at the center of the stage, Danny snapping pictures and Karen picking up green goo and placing them in a Petri dish.

Ingrid who saw them coming rushed over to them "You ok?" Ingrid said as she saw Nicky looking pale and holding his stomach.

"Yea, just my stomach hurts now and I'm hungry but I feel like I'm going to puke if I swallow anything"

"I know the feeling" Ingrid said with a small smile "Big breakfast?" she asked raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Yeah, had to be today out of all days. Ugh, nasty" Nicky said, wincing as Anza threw up in a bucket. "Big lunch too Anza?" he called out as they approached.

Anza looked up at them from the bucket as he wiped his mouth with a tissue. "ugrh, yea… had to pick today out of all days.."

"Yea tell me about it, hey who's got my pony bottle?" Nicky said, as he had just realized its missing.

"Right here" they spun around to see Karen who was walking towards them. Karen clipboard and pencil in one hand and Nicky's pony bottle in the other. "Here you go" she said as she threw him the pony bottle when she was close enough.

Deftly catching it he instinctively checked the gauge "Full?" He said looking at her

"It was empty but I filled it from the tanks" she said nodding towards the oxygen tanks behind them.

"Thanks" He said with a small smile, which vanished soon as his stomach gave another retch.

"You ok?" Karen asked concerned as he held his stomach, nearly falling to his knees before Ingrid caught him.

"Yeah" he said leaning against Ingrid, one hand around her shoulder the other clutching his stomach. It wasn't easy to get him to loose his lunch but when he does, it's nasty. "What'cha got?" he said as he leaned forward to look at Karen's clip board.

She wiped her bangs out of her eyes and looked at the clip board "Crime scenes clean except for the green goo and 4 set of foot prints, Folsom's, Rowland and the two guys who wheeled the cart out." She said as she flipped back pages and made a note or two before moving on "Seems like it's a prepped job, whoever done it had them rigged before hand."

"Yeah" Fillmore said holding his chin thinking "Any ideas on how the white knight thing showed up on screen?"

She shook her head "Not yet, didn't get a chance before you guys carted it backstage"

"You didn't destroy it did you?" Ingrid said glancing at Fillmore

"Course not" he said with a small grin

"Even we know our budget" Nicky added with a small grin. Their team had always gotten on Vallejo's nerves because; while their chases are often work out they are often the most expensive. He slowly eased himself off Ingrid "Thanks, I'm ok now"

"Well then come on guys lets head back" Danny said, trotting towards the group "Vallejo wants everyone to be at HQ for briefing ASAP" They set off heading for the door.

"How did the pictures go Danny?'

"Nothing much" he said with a shrug "Just green goo and the tire marks"

"Hey wait!" Nicky said stopping the others just as they neared the door "The computers? Should we bring them back to HQ to examine?"

"I'm not going near them" Danny said quickly holding up his hands.

"C'mon Kar, accompany me?" Nicky said nodding towards the stage.

"Sure you ok?" Anza said remembering he had just thrown up and nearly fell to his knees because of the after effects.

"Yeah, I'll be ok" he unhooked his pony bottle and walked backstage with Karen "Wait up k guys? He said calling back

"No prob, don't take too long Vallejo wants to start the briefing!" Anza shouted back,

"Wait up guys!" Fillmore rushed towards them and catched up.

"Just in case you loose it, it takes two to bring that thing" he to Nicky with a grin as they walked.

They walked down the backstage corridor quickly, just before Nicky was about to open the door, Karen held him back with putting her hand on his. Fillmore chose to look away, coincidentally finding an amazingly interesting spot on the wall.

"Sure you going to be ok?" she said with a concerned look "It might not have settled yet"

"Yeah I'll be fine" he replied, he offered her his pony bottle.

"nu uh you use" she said

"I can hold my breath you know."

"Nick..." She said with a look that said no arguments

With a small sigh, admittedly with a small grin on his face he spun around and offered it to Fillmore.

"You heard the lady" Fillmore said with a shrug moving to open the door.

As soon as the mask was secure, they opened the door. Thankfully most of the gas had been sucked out thanks to the ventilation and the computers looked ok despite the fact that they were hurtled in rather quickly. They quickly carted it out met back with the others and walked to back to HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3

As they walked back Danny gave a short whistle "So this is it, the Pear 2007 never seen it up close before."

Now that there no gas spewing out, they could finally look at the computers without fear of fainting. It looked impressive, even with the White knight picture still on the screen. Fillmore whistled as he moved his hands over its smooth white surface. "Imagine having these at the computer labs.."

"Yea, I know that the computer club's being going nuts wanting to try these." Said Danny as he admired the Pear 2007

"Well you're gonna have to wait Danny, knowing Vallejo he'll have us take them apart first" Karen said as she pushed the door to the safety patrol HQ and glee club annex open followed by Ingrid. Leaving the 4 boys who are looking aghast that someone would even consider such a thing "Hey come on you guys! Briefing's starting." Snapping out of it, they rushed in to the briefing room.

It looks like briefing had just started; most of the safety patrollers were in attendance already, with Vallejo upfront trying to get everyone to settle down into their seats. "All right people settle down" turning at the sound of the opening door he saw the newly arrived patrollers. "Finally now we can get this started, all right people settle down. Everyone moved to take a seat in the room, except Karen because she had to give a report. She moved upfront and joined several other patrollers up front.

Vallejo did a quick scan of the room to ensure everyone's here "Seeing everyone is now here we can finally get the ball rolling, O'Farrell lights. All right people first of all good job today, really even if we prepared for days on end that couldn't have gone better you did me proud"

"We're proud of you too chief!" someone shouted in the back row which prompted a ripple of chuckles to break out and a small smile from Vallejo. While they like to torment him, it's quite clear that the safety patrollers are very proud of their commissioner.

"Ok now, back to business, as you know this a pretty big thing we have thrown at us. Let me remind you people that all this happened in front of LIFE television, there are reporters and camera crews everywhere. If we don't figure out what's going on Pear may very well renege on the giveaway. Now this," he said pointing at the 3 computers in the front of the room "Are as you know the new Pear 2007's brand new top of the line. This whole thing was supposed to come together without a hitch, unfortunately it didn't. Folsom hasn't been here yet, but don't worry she will and I'd like to have something to tell her by the time she's here.

"Might not have enough time chief, 25 more minutes until the bell rings" Nicky said

"Well can't blame me for trying now can't you. Tehama?"

Tehama moved to the front of the room "Right, we're not sure yet at the moment of how the stink bomb got into the computers. They had 2 guards around them at all times ever since they been to the school and they've just arrived this morning. Now the thing that's pretty worrying is how someone managed to get the "white knight" virus in, so far as I can see there are only two options. One they've been tampered at the plant which means its technically not our business, and two is that they've been wirelessly infected. The Pear's feature a state of the art wireless system apparently it is capable of linking to the school network on its own.

Fillmore was deep in thought when it hit him "Were they connected to the school network?"

The asian girl nodded "Apparently yes, part of the demonstration was to show off the wireless. It was connected 3 hours before the start of the ceremony. So who ever hacked into it only had 3 hours, normally for Macrosoft computers it's plenty of time but the Pear's are a different story and these 2007's are brand new.The first option of them being tampered at the plant sounded good, except for the virus."

Around the room safety patrollers traded knowing glances, Fillmore noticing Ingrid's look filled her in. "The white knight virus is really famous, think of it as the Flava Sava of viruses."

"Yea its real big last year before you came in" Nicky added leaning in to join the whispered conversation "Out of nowhere nearly all of the computer rooms in the school were infected, and as you would imagine all were out of commission drove the computer club nuts. I heard one even went into shock when they found out all the computers are knocked out."

"But did you catch the guy who spread the virus?"

"That's the thing, we didn't just when we thought we were getting close, the trail vanished and the computers suddenly went on again. The case went on for another few weeks but then they dropped it." Fillmore continued as he leaned back in his chair, "Now whoever this guy is, decided from an encore."

"All right thanks Tehama, people?" Vallejo asked as he took over

"I agree with the 2nd option, most likely it was pulled off at school" Jade a member of Lorraine's team spoke out. She was an Asian girl, a tomboy with black hair.

"Yeah, if someone from the plant did it, it wouldn't be the white knight" added Anza.

Glancing around the room it was clear that most thought of it that way. "Allright people listen up" Vallejo leaned forward on the front desk looking as serious as can be. "Who ever this guy is I want him caught and in detention before the holidays. The last thing I need is knowing that Folsom's going to pound on me first thing in January. All right, Fillmore, Anza your teams work together, this is big one people two teams will get us a better success rate."

This prompted a high five between Nicky and Danny

"Lorraine, can we count on your team to look for cyber traces?"

"As good as done chief"

"What about the stink bomb Tehama? How in blazes did they get it in there??" Vallejo asked

".We might have to take them apart chief if we want to get a closer look"

"Do it"

As expected nearly everyone who knew what the Pear 2007's can do looked as if

"Everyone else, keep a sharp eye out people find anything make sure we know"

BLAM! The door to the briefing room flew open, Folsom, and Radcliff strode in.

"All right people first of all, nice job during the assembly. I can't stress this enough people, If we don't find whoever is creating this whole shebang, the Pear company might just renege. I've been talking to Mr. Rowland he assures me that they won't renege but the thing that concerns him is the bad publicity that will come from a middle school kid managing to hack into the Pear 2007's " She said quickly before turning on Vallejo "What have you got?"

"Umm we have…."

"I don't want to hear your plans I want answers!" a little louder than intended, she got herself under control and spoke with a surprisingly level voice and one scary smile. "Look this is the Christmas season and I'm going with the flow this year so I want this term to end on a good note, Capiche??" It was a statement not a request, she started to walk out of the room "You guys pull this off, I'll give you extra funding come January. If you don't better get used to writing with type writers" and with that she and Radcliff left leaving a room full of stunned safety patrollers and a dazed Vallejo. No sooner than she left the bell rang knocking them out of the daze. The patrollers packed up to leave

"All right people sleep on this one, tomorrow I want the investigation on first thing in the morning." Vallejo said moving towards the door. "Lets wrap this up quick people; I want the year to end on a good note"

"Come on guys lets go" Nicky said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door followed by Fillmore and Ingrid" Any ideas where to start?"

"Not sure" Fillmore answered "Could be any body and the thing is the perps are often the ones you least suspect"

"Yeah tell me about it, later guys" he looking over his shoulder waving to the other patrollers.

"Cya, if you get any ideas remember them ok? And not just you Ingrid!" Anza answered back waving.

"Will do see ya"


	4. Chapter 4

Act 4 _the start of the hunt_

It seemed he only slept for 10 minutes before his alarm clock went. Blinking back sleep Nicky looked at his alarm clock perched on his bed side table and it was indeed already 7.15. he and the others voted to arrive early so that they could begin planning, ironically it was him who suggested the idea. _Uugh me and my big mouth. _After a heroic effort getting out of bed he took a quick shower, put his usual blue turtleneck sweater with a green shirt on the top and his blue cargo pants on, put his sash on and rushed downstairs to find his mother and father sitting on the breakfast table his brother still asleep.

"Morning mom, dad" he said as he grabbed his morning juice and gulped it down.

"Morning son, you're up early today?" his father said while looking through the morning paper

"Yeah, got something coming up at school need to be there quick, Mom I think I'll skip on breakfast today I'll take a piece of toast to school" he said as he quickly crammed a piece of toast into his mouth put on his back pack and waved good bye to his mum and dad as he went out of the door heading for the corner where he meets Fillmore and Ingrid on the way to school. By time he got there Fillmore and Ingrid was already waiting

"Hey anything?" he said as Nicky drew nearer

"Yeah, I think I know where to start just hunches but I think they're worth following on" he said as they started to walk.

"Cool what are they?" Ingrid asked

"I think we should start with talking to the computer club, they know the most about these sorts of things and also we need to talk with the two guards who were guarding the Pear 2007s"

"Are they still in school?" Fillmore asked

"Yep, while you guys were in the back yesterday Rowland talked to Folsom and said that he's leaving the two guards behind to guard the comps. Even though they have a virus they're still worth a lot of money"

When they arrived at HQ they found the Lorraine's and Anza's team already set.

"Hey guys, got anything yet?" Fillmore said as he settled down in his desk and started to take books out.

"A couple" Lorraine answered as she sipped a cup of hot cocoa

Jade was sitting on her desk "We already know where to start at least, figured we'd start back tracking through the school's wireless systems"

"Umm Jade, Aren't there like 400 computers registered to the system?" Nicky said as he made a cup of cocoa

"423" Added Ingrid as she settled into her chair

"But only 3 Pear 2007's they have very different signature should be easy to track down" Said James the third member of Lorraine's team.

"You guys have any leads?" Tehama asked leaning against Ingrid's desk

"Well I think we should check out the computer club, ask around as how would somebody be able to hack into the Pears and we should also talk with the guards a team each maybe" Nicky answered "We'll take care of the computer club you guys check out the guards"

"Sounds like a plan" Tehama said "I'm going to have sit today out guys, gotta look at the Pears."

"Do we really have to?" O'farrel asked not looking too keen on wrecking the thousand plus computers; Tehama's glare shut him up.

They talked back and forth for a couple more minutes, more patrollers arriving by the minute before the bell rang and they filled out to their classes.

They had math first, the time passed surprisingly quick and before they knew it, it was their shift.

"Fill us later aite guys?" Anza said as he walked out of the office with the next lesson's books in hand"

"You got it" Fillmore said as he and Nicky put their books on their desk and joined Ingrid. "Who's up first?"

"George Terry, president of the computer club." Ingrid answered as they walked down the halls.

They found Terry easily enough, though he's president of the computer club he didn't necessarily look nerdy. He answered their questions easily enough and seemed eager to help. He also agreed with their theory of the Pears being hacked wirelessly

"Hackers these days are really smart officers they know how to bypass security and the Pear's are supposed to be the toughest around" He said as he handed the three officers brochures on the Pear 2007's "it'll be easier to hit them wirelessly." he added.

"Uh hum" Nicky replied as he took notes and flicked the brochure. "Do have any idea who might have a grudge or didn't want the Pear's in here?"

"Not that I know of right now officers, as far as I can tell everyone wanted them."

"Allright thanks for your time man" Fillmore said as they turned around to leave "Oh yea and one last thing, how could someone send a virus via wireless? Doesn't the school have anti virus on the wireless networks?"

"Its true officers but.." he trailed off as realization dawned on him "Are you saying it might be someone who had access to school's server??" he asked looking dumbstruck that someone that high up could be the perp. The three officers nodded and he nearly fell on his knees before steadying himself on a chair "Please Officers catch this guy fast.. We don't want another fiasco like last years"

"Might be" Ingrid said as they headed back towards HQ "So do you think the white knight was created by someone who had access to the server?"

"Could explain why he or she managed to knock out the entire school's computers" Nicky said reading through his notes.

The three officers were in the HQ when Anza and O'farrel came in, it was their lunch hour and most patrollers tend to spend it in HQ. It was already 2.30 Fillmore, Ingrid and Nicky were sipping cocoa and was watching Jade and Lorraine trying to trace the virus link no luck so far. James was over at another computer testing the server's security.

"Any luck with the guards?" Nicky asked as they came in

"Not much" Anza said as he joined the group "Guards said they never let the comps out of their sight, they're just as confused how someone could plant a stink bomb in with out them noticing."

"They didn't leave them even once?" Fillmore said as he raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Once and only once is when they were giving a demo to Folsom, Radcliff, several of the student council and some from the computer club, they were asked to wait outside. But frankly" Anza said as he drank a cup of cocoa "I don't think the odds are too good that someone would have managed to slip them in right under all those noses. Speaking of slipping in where's Tehama?"

"Right here" she said as she exited her little forensic lab she was holding an evidence bag filled with a small green tube. Vallejo seeing that he's going to get some answers joined in "This is the stink bomb" holding them it up so everyone could see "It was planted on the outside of the CPU behind its ventilation system. So yea O'Farrell I didn't take them apart" She added with a slight grin as she saw the patrollers face light up "The ventilation sucked them into the CPU's inners and they were vented trough the vents that's how it created the impression that its coming out from everywhere."

"Would it take long to slip it in?" Asked Lorraine as she eyed the tube

Tehama nodded in a no fashion "Nope see this right here" she turned the bag around and pointed to two strips of double tape "All it would take is 10 seconds to slap it on"

"All right good work people" Vallejo added as Tehama finished "Do what ever it tak.. No scratch" that he said as soon as he saw Fillmore starting to grin knowing that the patroller might use it to his advantage "Do what it takes, to bring this guy down and _nothing more_" He said narrowing his eyes "I want this guy caught and in detention before the start of the holiday"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, give me feedback aite? This is my first Fillmore fic and not the last, I got too many ideas for them. If you guys have ideas but don't want to write them for some reason, send em over to me. If I do use it, I'll make sure to give you the credit for the idea, I'm also willing to write them co-op if you want to.

Well here it is enjoy!

_-Rouge 25-_

Act 5 –The chase ensues

"Nope not, once did we let it out of our sights" Said one of the guards whose name was Sid.

"That's right" said the other one named Todd

"Not even once?" Ingrid said

"Uh um" said both of them simultaneously

Fillmore, Nicky and Ingrid had been here in the evidence room (where the 3 Pears are kept) for about 20 minutes now to question both the guards again to check if Anza's team had missed out on anything important. So far it seems that nothings been missed and their story checked out both times they didn't change anything.

"You've been watching over it ever since it got here" Nicky said as he was checking both the notes he made so far and a photocopy of Anza's "Have you seen anything weird around it? Maybe some kids looking too curious or anything?"

"Nope, we carted it in through the back way and it was in a box so they didn't suspect a thing. We opened it during the demonstration at the principal's office. The students in there were the only ones that saw the computers before the big ceremony, but since we weren't there we didn't see anything sorry" Todd said with an apologetic look "We were told to wait outside"

The three patrollers shared a look and nodded, their story checks out "Allright thanks for your time man" Fillmore said as he was about to open the door for the guards to leave when he realized something. "Hold up, did you guys notice who was in the principals office during the demo?"

Sid held his chin thoughtfully "Hmmm I think just the principal, Mr.Rowland, the vice principal and several kids some of them with suits and the others look like they're part of the computer club."

"All right thanks guys"

"Anytime" Said the guards as they walked out of the HQ.

"So?" Fillmore asked inquiringly at Nicky who was checking his notes again

"yep they check out." He said slightly down that nothing new had been found, but then suddenly his mood brightened and a sly smile was on his face "But.. They just narrowed down the suspects of the stink bomb attempt for us" he said looking pleased

"Uh hu, the only ones as unlikely as it seem seems like, the only once who could have planted it are those who were in Folsom's office during the demonstration" Ingrid summed up.

Karen, Danny and Anza walked over to them seeing that they finished, they arrived in time to hear about the suspects.

"So whoever did it did it in under Folsom's nose??" Danny said looking aghast that someone would be crazy enough "Whoever this guy is he or she is either seriously brave or seriously crazy."

"No arguments here, hey Karen you think you can get a list of who was in the meeting?" Asked Nicky turning to her

"I think I can, I think I can" she said going to her computer and in seconds she was printing off a list and handed it to him with a smile on her face "Am I good or am I good?"

"Record time Tehama" he said as he scanned the list "Folsom.. Radcliff.. Rowland…. Peabody??" He said pulling a face at the sheet before moving on.. Several members of the student council.. George Terry and there's some members of the computer club here.. Alvin Brooks and Scott Jackson vice president and.. Head tech?" He said looking up at Fillmore "We haven't talked to them have we?"

"Nope" Ingrid said already getting up to leave.

"You guys go ahead" Karen said shooing Anza and O'Farrell ahead "you'll be more use out there rather than being cooped up with me on paper work duty" with a scowl on her face. She still had to fill out the paper work on the crime scene investigation and about the evidence.

When they arrived at the computer club's HQ things were busy most of the members were out working with the crews to prepare the computers rooms from renovation. But luckily for them Alvin and Scott were there. Fillmore, Nicky and Ingrid headed for Alvin, Anza and Danny headed for Scott.

"Alvin Brooks?" Fillmore said to the blond spectacled boy

"That's me" he said looking up from his clip board

"Cornelius Fillmore X-Middle school safety patrol. We need you to answer some questions"

"Sure officers what do you need?" She might have been imagining it but Ingrid would later swear that she saw something change in Alvin's eyes. _He's nervous_

"Were you present during the demonstration at Folsom's office?"

"Yes sir, along with Terry and Jackson"

"Did you see anything weird during the demo?" Nicky said now looking at Alvin's eyes in particular _you can always tell from the eyes _he thought as he watched him

"No… Nothing I recall" He said "If you could excuse me officers I am kind of busy right now"

"All right thanks for your time"

"What do you think?" Ingrid said

"He's nervous" Nicky said flatly

"Yeah, I could practically feel him shaking" Fillmore said "But he seems kind of unlikely"

"Really?"

"Well just a hunch"

Anza and O'Farrell finished off with Scott and walked towards the group.

"How it go?" Ingrid asked

"Well he seems normal" O'Farrel said thinking "Doesn't look like he's got anything to hide.."

"Yea but he did say something quite interesting" Anza added "Alvin over there, was always envious of Terry's position"

"So you think he might be trying to make him look bad?"

"Could be" Anza said looking thoughtful

"Excuse me Officers?" they turn around to see a blond girl looking at them

"Sarah Farrell, member of the computer club I couldn't help but over hear what you just said" she started nervously "But if you're thinking that Alvin did it, I think you're wrong. Sure he's jealous of Terry but I don't think he'd do something like that."

"How so?" Ingrid asked looking at the girl

"Its just he's not the kind of guy who'd do something like that, sure he's jealous but he's fair. And about him being nervous he often is if people think he did something wrong. If there's anyone I'd suspect just out of personality it'll be Jackson" She said a scowl crossing over her face "Not that I have anything against him of course" She added hastily.

"its ok" Anza said with a slight smile "Thanks for your time" she turned and headed back to her desk

"So… two new suspects… Vallejo's gonna love this" He said dryly rolling his eyes

"Yeah" Fillmore added when it hit him "Dawg! Hey Sarah!" the girl turned around and headed back

"This is where the school servers are located right?" He said pointing to a side door

"Yep there are two entrances one from here and the other from the computer room on the other side of the server room."

"What are you thinking?" Anza asked as they walked back from the computer club

"The server rooms is locked up tight, only teachers and select members of the computer club can access them and when they can go in they are rarely alone right?" he said when the others nodded he went on "So if one of them did it it'll have to be after the end of the school day, who's up for a stake out?"

When they came back they found Tehama at her desk busy with paperwork and waiting for them to spill it all. After it was done, they split up O'Farrel to develop some films Fillmore and Anza to get clearance for a stake out and Ingrid and Nicky to check on Lorraine's crew.

"Anything?" he asked as they drew near

With a satisfied glance at her two team mates the red head grabbed his hand held it palm up and dumped a print out to his hand "Something" she said with a smile. As he read the print out. The source of the virus was from the school's server.

"Narrows down the crime scene by a lot" he said handing it to Ingrid "Good job guys"

"It's what we do" Jade said smiling "So anything on your end?"

"Something" he said and filled them in on the details

After winning a rock paper scissors with Ingrid to see who would fill in the paper work Nicky headed over to the cocoa machine to make himself, Ingrid and Karen a cup. He dropped Ingrid's off and put Karen's down in front of her startling the girl.

"thanks" she said gratefully sipping the cup "I like forensics but the paper works a killer"

He had to smile at that "How much more you got left?"

"Not much, so if you came to help its cool I got it" She said smiling "But I'll keep it in mind"

"No prob" he leant over to see her report

"Oh yea speaking of which, what was keeping you awake all night?" she asked

"Huh"

"You know what you said at the hall"

"Oh that" surprised that she would remember "I was making a list of Christmas presents to get"

"Aaahh so what got you stumped?"

"Ingrid's, didn't know what to buy but I got it the next night a matching gargoyle with a sombrero for her desk"

"Oowh, what are you getting me?"

"If I told you it would be a surprise would it Kar?" he said grinning

"I hope it's a pair of mittens" she said rubbing her hands the air conditioner near her seat had been on the blink lately it was either too hot or too cold.

"Here" he said he grabbed her hands wrapped it around the cocoa glass and cupped both of his hands so that it covered her's

"Thanks" she said with a small blush that he chose to ignore, but he liked it too.

They stayed like that for a while when suddenly Vallejo's door flew open

_3 minutes ago on Fillmore and Anza's end_

"WHAT??? So you guys think someone _that_ high up did it??" Vallejo said standing up now his eyes threatening to pop out of his sockets, things just kept getting better and better.

"Fraid so chief" Anza said he and Fillmore had been careful enough to stand far away so that they don't get spit on.

"Oh great so now what? Close down all the computers and the server room?" Vallejo said sitting back down and massaging his temples

"A stakeout" Fillmore said bluntly

"A stakeout? Well.. If you can catch the guy" Vallejo replied looking thoughtful he stood up and looked out of the window. "But guys you know that if you don't catch him or her now, you might tip them off that you know where they are operating from?"

"Well better we just scare the guy off chief; at least we'll stop them from wrecking tomorrow"

"Yea.. if we mess up on the grand opening of the new rooms.." Vallejo said trying not to think what Folsom would do to him "Ok first priority is to make sure tomorrow goes off without a hitch, you got my permission. How many teams do you want?"

"3 Mine, Anza's and Lorraine's"

"You got just try to nail this guy would you?" Vallejo said leading the way out of the office slamming the door open startling the rest of the patrollers outside.

Fillmore saw Nicky in front of Karen's desk and though Vallejo and Anza missed it by Nicky's look he thinks that they've just interrupted something. Fillmore grinned and chose to bring it up later during the stake out.

"A month of cheese sandwich or yesterday's mystery meat?" Said Nicky huddled down near a mountain of computer parts. They've just split up into stake out pairs, Nicky with Fillmore, Ingrid with Karen, Anza with Danny and Lorraine, Jade with James. Ingrid's pair is hiding underneath the staircase so they can see if someone's coming. Anza hiding in the adjacent computer rooms and Lorraine's team spread out in the halls.

"I'll take the mystery meat" Fillmore said

"That's easy you're turn" As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw his team mate grin

"Would you rather kiss Karen or… spend the entire day loafing off playing games?" Fillmore

"I'm going to get you for that one Fillmore" He said turning away to watch the door

"You still haven't answered" Fillmore said following his gaze, he was hiding near the main computer ready to jump at whoever might make a run for it.

Nicky squirmed in place for while, bringing an even bigger smile to Fillmore's face before he answered "You don't really have to ask that" he said still not looking at him

"The second one then?"

"NO! the.. " he said a blush crossing over his face

"Its cool man I get it" Just as Nicky opened his mouth for his turn his talkie squawked

"Nicky here"

"Hey guys anything on your end?" Karens voice came through the talkie

"Nothing yet you?" he replied

"Nothing here, guess its going to take a while. Karen out"

"Ok my turn now, would you like to kiss Ingrid" Nicky said bluntly looking at Fillmore

"Psssh, you know I don't think of her that way!" he said defiantly but a slight turn of his end was all that Nicky needed to know

"Fillmore…." He said rolling his eyes

"Ok-Ok… I admit"

"I knew it" he said turning around again to look around "Nothing ye.." When suddenly there was a scraping sound, he raised his fingers to his mouth and hid deeper in the shadows..

To their astonishment out of one of the vents crawled out the perp, he or she it was tough to tell wearing a black ski mask over his or her face. Just as the perp was about to reach for the computer…

"FREEZE!! X-Middle school safety patrol!!" They both jumped out of their hiding places and blocked the exit. The figure hesitated for a second then threw a stink bomb at them, they reeled back and he was out of the door.

"Lets move!" Fillmore shouted chasing after the perp.

"Guys we got a bogey! Going your way Lorraine!" Nicky said shouting to his talkie as he followed Fillmore

"On it"

They chased after him, as they neared an intersection Lorraine, Jade and James jumped out trying to block the way then the perp did something unexpected bolting right into a classroom and locking the door.

"That's stupid" james said kicking the door open followed by the others but inside the room.. was no one

"Dawg" Fillmore said surveying the room

"Did you get him?" Anza said as he ran in the room

"Lost him…, looks like we end up empty again…"


	6. Chapter 6Checkmate

Hey all here' the last chappie, read my little message at the end all rite?  
Thanks for reading everybody!!

_-Rouge25-_

Act 6 Checkmate

As soon as the 9 safety patrollers walked in through the door to the Safety Patrol headquarters and the glee club annex Vallejo was on them and from their faces he knew.

"Let me guess.." he said looking carefully at them "he got away?"

Fillmore nodded as he slumped in to his chair

"Did you get a look at him?"

"No dice chief" said Nicky, "He or she was wearing ski mask over the face. The guy seems to be skinny, not too tall probably about average." Nicky said leaning on Jade's desk

"Do you think he'll hit again tomorrow? Vallejo said looking at his patrollers

"I think he will" Lorraine said looking up at him, "It's his last chance to put the virus in, the virus can only be on the net for a small amount of time before it is detected by the antivirus. It needs to be in the target fast when it is inside its hard to make it go away."

"And the only place where the virus can be launched is the central server?" Vallejo asked looking annoyed.

"Yep" Lorraine said nodding confidently

"I wonder why we didn't know that last year" Vallejo said looking grumpy

"Well you didn't have me yet" Jade said smiling, she's the safety patrol's resident ace hacker.

"All right people nothing we can do now.. " Vallejo said as he put on his jacket and picked up his school bag as he moved towards the door. "He won't try again tonight that's for sure, get some rest we'll try again tomorrow."

"Tommorow is the grand opening of the new room right?" Danny said "And when the new Pear's are going to be connected, if we don't get him before the Pear's are connected..." He trailed off dreading what might happen..

"If we don't nail em tomorrow night.. and suddenly next morning all the computers in the school are in a blink… Well lets just say we better get used to writing with type writers Vallejo said as he walked out and closed the door leaving a stunned office behind.

Normally during lunch time Nicky would head down to the canteen to grab some lunch. This time he didn't even bother, the moment the bell rang he ran to his locker slammed his books in took a sandwich that he brought from home and raced to headquarters. When he got there things were already in full swing. The office was full with patrollers planning for tonight, Jade and Lorraine were huddled at a computer looking furiously for any new traces of the white knight virus. Over in the back where his, Fillmore and Ingrid's desk is was Vallejo Ingrid and Danny poring over the plans of the school looking for any new routes that could be used to enter the central server room. Before he even closed the door, Karen and Anza rushed in followed shortly by Fillmore.

"Looks like we're late" Fillmore said as they rushed in

"Yeah everyone's skipping lunch" Nicky said observing the office sure enough most was just munching absentmindedly, concentrating on their jobs. They reached Vallejo

"You're late" Vallejo said not even looking up from the map "hey where to these vents lead?" he said pointing at the map

"Outside" answered Ingrid "Looks like it leads it opens here" she said marking a spot on the map.

"Where are we now?" Nicky said as he opened his Sandwich

"Well we got most of the possible routes plotted in, now we're dividing the pairs" said Anza handing him a sheet of paper "work on that will ya?"

He scanned the paper by the time he finished he was surprised "Wow that many?" he said looking at the list of names and positions. Yesterday there were only 9 people on the duty on about 4 positions now there are 15 and 6 positions. "We're really going all out on this one aren't we?" Then suddenly the door flew open and in walked Principal Folsom and Radcliff as if it's an answer to his question.

"Vallejo?" She said with a raised eyebrow, her eyes glaring daggers

"My office? He suggested meekly, she was scary on most day's today she's terrifying.

She gave a curt nod and led the way to his office slamming the door. The rest snapped out after a moment or two and continued working trying their best to ignore the noises that are coming out of his office when suddenly the door flew open again. Folsom walked out looking a lot more cheerful followed by Radcliff; Vallejo followed them his chubby face worried.

Just before she reached the door, she turned around and spoke to all the patroller's present "Tonight as you know will be a very important night for X-Middle school, And I know that you will do your best to make sure it goes off without a hitch" Then suddenly her face which had a frown collapsed to one of worry "Please do your best tonight." She said as she went out followed by Radcliff. The office was silent which was soon enough broken by Danny

"Holy semolions!" he shouted drawing everyone's attention "I didn't know that there are _that_ many ways to get in the server room" he looked up and trailed off noticing his bad timing

"Vallejo?" Fillmore said walking towards him the commissioner was still in a daze his eyes pointing straight forwards.

"Fillmore?" he said still not moving for a moment then moving to look at the patroller straight in the eye "Call in everyone"

"Everyone?" Fillmore said surprised

"EVERYONE!!" Vallejo shouted and with then the headquarters flew in a flurry of activity.

"When was the last time we called everyone in?" Ingrid said as she held up her talkie and started calling in patrollers "Trace get in here now!" she said quickly before switching to another frequency and calling in another patroller. All over the school now patrollers were leaving their classes and excusing themselves running full pelt to headquarters. Patrollers were arriving by the minute shouting, being debriefed, putting on sashes and heading to their positions. The atmosphere was electric, like on an aircraft carrier or a hangar before a mission.

"Last time" Fillmore said while calling in more patrollers in "was when we busted Reg's operation."

"Wasn't that..."

"Yep the biggest bust in X-Middle school history" he replied with a smile on his face, this is going to be a fun night.

In room 25 the biggest of 3 rooms due to be renovated the ceremony was about to begin with guests arriving and television crews setting up. What most don't know mingling in the crowd were under cover patrollers and in strategic places throughout the school were patrollers ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"Jade here, nothing yet on my end" She said talking through a throat mike. She was stationed in the computer room and out off all the disguises a computer nerd and was carrying her laptop around with her.

"Roger that, proceed as planned" replied a voice in her ear

All around her people were going about their business getting ready for the live broadcast; she scanned the crowd and gave a waiter a smile as he passed her an orange juice. Unbeknownst to the rest of the guests that was another patroller.

"Come on dammit, show up so I can get out of this stupid disguise" she muttered to no one in particular as she drank her juice.

"Think he'll show?" Nicky said as he adjusted his position, again he and Fillmore were in the server room a better spot this time so it was harder to see but easier too grab the guy if he shows up.

"Count on it" Fillmore said "Today's his last chance to do what he's gonna do"

"Is the ceremony starting yet?" Asked Karen positioned with Ingrid on the other corner of the room to block the exit.

"Just about… now" Jade said as about 200 meters from where Karen is the ceremony and not to mention the live broadcast started. She flipped on her laptop tuning out all distractions leaving the other safety patrollers to make keep an eye on the audience. Her job was to monitor the wireless network and to determine if the virus has been launched or not. The ceremony went on and still nothing some long speeches were due before the computers were switched on. "Come on darn it..." She muttered as she watched her screen still showing nothing "come on…"

In the server room it was still quiet, even though the ceremony is already underway _maybe he's not going to show _Ingrid thought as she listened to the others report in, all the same nothing on my end yet. She was starting to think that tonight will go on with out a hitch. "Think he'll show Karen?" She asked the other patroller

"Who knows?" She replied "But in cases like this, and when this is the only chance left, they usually show. But they sure are taking their time." she said.

But just then seconds from when Karen finished her sentence, Jade's computer displayed 4 words in bright red letters WHITE KNIGHT VIRUS DETECTED. "Guys!! The virus has just been released!"

"What??" Nicky said dumbstruck standing up now and looking through the room out of the corner of his eye he saw Fillmore stand up too. "There's nothing here!!" He said, Fillmore, Ingrid and Karen saying the same thing.

Patrol HQ burst into a frenzy with the virus released they have only minutes before it contaminates the Pears. "JADE!" Vallejo shouted "Trace that link!!" He then turned to one of the safety patrollers in the office "Try to slow it down!"

"Working as fast as I can chief!" Her voice coming back through one of the speakers. She was working feverishly trying to trace it, her fingers a blur, sweat starting to drop." Any second… now…. Got it! He's on the… what??.. Guys whoever this guy is he's in an empty classroom, room 37!"

"Thanks Jade we're on it" Fillmore's voice came from her ear

No sooner than the words left Jade's Fillmore Nicky, Karen and Ingrid were already out of the room and running as fast as they can.

"I thought that you have to be in the server room??" Vallejo said dumbstruck

"Looks like whoever this guy is he's using a secure wireless link chief" Said one of the patrollers with a whistle "He's that high up..."

"Whoa whoa! Guys he's moving!" Jade said as the red dot on her screen moved "He's using the connecting doors looks like he's coming out in room 40!"

"On it" Ingrid said as they ran

"I know a short cut!" Fillmore said leading the way "Send back up guys this is our best shot! There it is room 40!" and sure enough as soon as he said it as if on cue a masked figure rushed out of the room holding a laptop in his hand.

"FREEZE!! X-Middle school safety patrol!!!" Fillmore shouted and as expected he bolted "Why do they always run" he said as they ran after him

"Vallejo we have the guy in sight" Nicky said as they chased him

"Stay on him! Backups on the way!"

"Guys, Jade here, I can't stop this thing maybe I can buy about 5 minutes but you have to stop it at the source!"

"In other words grab the laptop!" Karen shouted "Darn this guy's fast!" For a hacker he ran surprisingly fast as he went down the stairs however Anza and O'Farrell popped up blocking the way he then did a sliding tackle but lost his mask to O'Farrell in the process whose face lit up in recognition

"SCOTT??" he said before being knocked down.

"Perp Ieded chief, Scott Jackson head technician of the computer club!" Anza said as he joined in the chase

"Sithspit!!" Jade said on the other end "No wonder it looks like someone's missing!"

"Stay on him guys!" Lorraine said "we'll try to force him to stop!"

As he ran down the hall way Lorraine, James and two other patrollers appeared blocking the way. Left without any options he bolted into the cafeteria the patrollers hot on his heels. "Got him! Fillmore said as they rushed in, there's no other way out all the doors are locked now except this one!" The patrollers rushed in Lorraine and James moved to close the double doors once everyone was inside. Scott realizing he's cornered jumped up a table and spun around to face the arrayed patrollers.

"You're too late, my plan worked you see!" he said holding his laptop over his head

"Don't do this man" Fillmore said as he edged closer

"Don't come closer!" Scott said his hands went to the back of his laptop "I'll take out the battery and fling it away!" Everyone stopped "You can't stop me officers 2 minutes left and I win!"

"Why are you doing this?" Ingrid asked

"Because I'm sick of Terry getting all the credit!" He shouted "The implementation of the wireless!? I did it! Installing the anti virus! I did it! He got all the credit being the man behind the brains!" he said mockingly

"But if you do this, you'll lose your position. And how did you plant the stink bomb?" Anza said.

"As long as Terry is remembered as the one who botched up the Pear Xmas scholastic giveaway it's a fair trade. And all I had to do to plant the bomb was to ask permission to study the CPU it was too easy." he sneered and moved away "You are too late officers"

"Hurry guys! 30 seconds left!! We can't stop this thing!!" Jade's voice hissed through their talkies.

"You don't have to do this man" Fillmore said out of the corner of his eye he saw Nicky and Anza slowly edging forward to move behind Scott "you'll be messing this for a whole lot of people and not to mention its Christmas! He said desperately hoping to knock this guy to his senses.

"Oh yes, merry Christmas officers" he said moving backwards when suddenly Anza crash tackled him sending him to the ground and his laptop flying

"The laptop!" Lorraine shouted as it flew. Nicky jumped and tried to catch it he missed it by and inch but he was able to send it flying again, Fillmore leapt up and deftly caught it. On the screen was the count down 3 seconds left.

"Fillmore! Press the button!" Ingrid said rushing towards him as Fillmore looked for the button to press.

On jade's end her eyes widened as the countdown ticked down 3…2…1… she closed her eyes as the countdown reached one expecting the computer screens in front of her to be infected an waited for the gasps. But it never came.. With half a second left the download stopped.

MORE! MORE! "And so with today's final ceremony the Pear's scholastic giveaway is a complete success" Said Folsom on the Live broadcast this prompted loud jeers, cheers and whistles from the safety patrollers who are grouped together watching the television show just 5 minutes after the virus was stopped. "I would also like to personally thank the safety patrol for making sure that today went of without a hitch" this prompted even more cheers from the group. Vallejo then switched off the television and turned around to face the entire safety patrol. Before he even got started though Folsom suddenly burst in through the doors with a smile for once.

"Did you see it?" She asked the patrollers who nodded. "We got to be on national television, we get 4 dozen brand new computers, we get the publicity. That certainly made my Christmas" she said with a smile "Good work everyone, I'm proud of you guys" This immediately caused everyone to gape in disbelief it wasn't often that Folsom gave such high praise. "Oh and Vallejo" She said smiling as she was turning to leave "Come by my office first thing tomorrow and we'll discuss that budget increase I'm in a giving mood this Christmas season" and with that she walked out

"Well that certainly made my Christmas" Vallejo said beaming at the assembled patrollers "Nice job people, you made me proud" The office broke into applause.

"So how was it?" Ingrid asked Fillmore as the crowd dispersed

"How was what?"

"Having the fate of the entire school held in you hands?" She said with a smile she was referring to when Fillmore was holding the laptop with 3 seconds left in the countdown

"It was fun" he said smiling "Not something I want to do very often though"

Hey Vallejo!" Nicky called "The Christmas party still on?"

"You betcha! Don't forget your gifts people!"

"Especially mine" Karen said in an undertone as she passed Nicky only loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't worry, and you better not forget mine too you guys owe me two!" he said chuckling as his birthday is also coming up

"What do you want for your birthday?" Ingrid asked

"Oh, surprise me" he said with a twinkle in his eyes

"HEY GUYS! It's snowing!!" Danny suddenly shouted pointing out of the window, everyone quickly rushed out to see and sure enough snowflakes were falling to the ground slowly covering the ground with a white blanket. Already kids and several teachers were pouring out and starting to play in the snow

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" Danny yelled out and as one the occupants of the office rushed to get their coats and run out, pinning a protesting Vallejo and dragging him out.

"Come on guys lets go!" Fillmore said grabbing his coat

"Come one Nick!" Karen said putting on her coat

"Be right with you" He said grabbing his coat before he even had time to put it on, deciding he's too slow Karen, Ingrid and Jade grabbed his arms and the scarf he had just put on and pulled him out of the office. As he was running (and being pulled) through the halls and out into the snow, as he played with the others and threw a snowball smack into Fillmore's head. He (and others later when he told them about it.) would've sworn that although the school's P.A system was not on, that they heard a Christmas song playing in the background.

_I'm dreaming of a white… Christmas.._

_Just like the ones I use to know_

_May your dreams be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be divine_

This is the last chapter for this story guys hope you like it. YESS!!! I did it!! I got it done before Christmas!!!

I may change it later on though. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Keep the reviews coming guys!

Wish u all a Merry Christmas!! And a Happy New Year everybody!! Have a great holiday everyone!!  
_-Rouge25-_


End file.
